


Moonlit Pleasure

by InnocentPen90



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caught, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto sees something he did not expect when gets up one night to answer the call of nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Pleasure

It happened by accident. He’d got up for a piss in the middle of the night and had gone searching for a convenient tree when he heard it. The sounds. Sounds that he was very familiar with due to travelling with Jiraiya over 3 years and stopping at various brothels. The sounds of a woman in the midst of sexual pleasure. How many times had he heard those sounds emitting from the rocking bed next to his coming out of the throat of his sensei’s latest catch? Too many times to count. He remembered rubbing his cock beneath the sheets as those wanton moans echoed, sending his hormones into overdrive. He knew he was lucky, most boys never got to hear that.

So it was with great curiosity that he peered behind to see who was making that noise. Logically it could have only been one, but he was shocked any way to see Haruno Sakura sitting with her back against a tree, stroking her pussy. The moon illuminating the teen girl, allowing him to see every stroke of her fingers around her cunt. He could see that she was pink all over with the neatly trimmed triangle above her glistening vagina.

He heard the hitch in her breath that signalled she was close. She rubbed herself faster and came with a low cry, her juices spraying between rubbing fingers, her body shaking and her hand pressed to her mouth to muffle the sounds of her orgasm. He was lost in the vision of her.

“Naruto!” He came to his senses, and terror shot through him as he realised he was now staring at the humiliated and angry green eyes of his teammate who had caught him flagrantly invading her privacy.

He immediately bolted, leaves slapping and whipping his face as he ran back to the camp. It was only later that he found out he had made a mess in his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Just a fast fic to warm up from my break.


End file.
